


Pirate Conventions

by Sam_Soleil



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Asexual Character, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Soleil/pseuds/Sam_Soleil
Summary: This one-shot scene is set post "Lady's Guide to Petticoats and Piracy" and our friends have discovered time travel. It is told from the perspective of Felicity. In this story, Felicity has High Sensitivity.
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Kudos: 8





	Pirate Conventions

“This is it, you say?” asks Sim doubtfully, when we stop in front of the big convention center, dressed in our regular sailor’s clothing. Possibly reeking a bit from weeks at sea. Groups of people pass us, mostly white, dressed in shrill colours, terribly cheap looking sparkly materials and, for some unfathomable reason, some kind of black patches across one eye. Maybe this is what fashion in the 21st century looks like?

Johanna, friend of all creatures, looks delighted at the shiny crowd. I remind myself not be so judgemental; just because I prefer simple frocks, doesn’t mean I should think less of people who opt for more frill.

Which reminds me of Monty, my brother. He and my brother in law, Percy, stand a few feet behind us; they arrived a bit later, probably because they had to get in a snog in that park where we landed our time machine. I sigh, but I must admit I’m immensely happy and relieved to be surrounded by my family. This is not the sort of adventure I would have liked to embark on on my own.

I remember my train of thought: frills. Monty is perfectly done up in a frilly white shirt with a ridiculous collar. No, I correct myself – a collar that you couldn’t get me to wear for a thousand pound, but does nothing to diminish my annoying brother’s intense beauty. He turns heads wherever we go, despite having only one ear and being quite short.

After gathering our courage, we pay our tickets and enter the convention hall. The crowd, like in the busiest harbours I have been, overwhelms me immediately. When we chose to time travel to Europe, I didn’t consider my own preferences. Such as – quiet time, with a book. I instinctively grab Johanna’s hand. She gives it a squeeze and makes eye contact to see if I’m okay. Maybe I shouldn’t have insisted that we went to a “Pirate Gathering, for all ages” when picking a location. I was just so excited to see some of our own people, in the future.

“Who are the pirate kings in this crowd, I wonder?”, Sim whispers in my ear. “None of these people look very regal to me.”

Reality begins to sink in. This is a costume ball. Without music. I look around and pick up a piece of conversation: Someone has approached Monty and congratulated him on the “realistic make up” of his missing ear.

“Thanks!”, replies Monty. “I took a bullet.”

“Good backstory”, congratulates the chap and winks at him.

Monty pulls Percy closer and leans in for a kiss. The chap looks a bit disappointed and moves away. It seems like we all have finally understood that these pirates are not.. actual pirates. Monty and Percy still look delighted. “Let’s get drinks”, they shout, and off they go.

I look at Johanna and Sim, unhappy with the crowded place. I’m glad none of them tries to hug me: It would only make me feel more uncomfortable.

“It’s too hot… let’s get out?”

Johanna looks a bit disappointed, but Sim seems relieved at my suggestion. Being an actual pirate princess, this place doesn’t do much for her. So we drop off Johanna with Monty and Percy, who are listening to a shanty choir in a corner of the hall, and head for the exit. When we step outside, the air is fresh and the sun has come out. Sim looks at me with those vivid eyes; I smile for the first time since we went on this goddarn journey, and take a deep breath.

"Let's take a walk."


End file.
